


Upper Hand

by DisgustingLittlePrince



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Begging, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, S&M, this is a whole lot of sin tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingLittlePrince/pseuds/DisgustingLittlePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Shinra was allowed to have the upper hand. It wasn't won, because he had no chance of gaining any power over his friend if it wasn't just handed to him. But that didn't make him enjoy it any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So um I may have a minor obsession with these two??

There were times when Shinra was allowed to have the upper hand. It wasn't won, because he had no chance of gaining any power over his friend if it wasn't just handed to him. But that didn't make him enjoy it any less. He was trusted enough to be allowed to have a dominant position—that was enough by itself.

On the nightstand, there was a bottle of lubricant, a roll of bandages, a scalpel, and a damp washcloth. Shinra was dressed in a professional outfit, complete with his lab coat, as he sat on Izaya just above his hips. He pushed his limits and prodded at boundaries each time control was turned over to him, but this was going to go even further. If he ended up with a knife at his throat, it would likely be well-deserved.

"Ready."

Izaya grinned. "Give it your best shot."

Any possibility of him feeling bad about inflicting harm faded. He _wanted_ Shinra to do this—it was a challenge. He reached over and grabbed the roll of bandages, using his teeth to bite off a portion of it to tie around Izaya's eyes. He ripped off more to tie his friend's wrists to the headboard. Even if it was his own doing, he was still weakened. There was a thrill of excitement that came from knowing he was allowed to see someone so dominant and so in-control in a position of any sort of vulnerability.

He reached down to retrieve a ball-gag from the box beside the bed and fastened it in Izaya's mouth. He looked so weak, so helpless. Heat pooled between Shinra's legs just from looking at the boy below him.

He reached over to grab the scalpel. He made a cut in the other's shirt so as to be able to tear it open. There were a few bruises here and there from fights with Shizuo, but Shinra thought the dark purplish-gray contrasted nicely with his pale skin. There was the question in his mind of how bad it would hurt if he cut into one of them, but that was something for a little later.

Instead, he let the cool metal bite into the base of his neck, drawing blood at the dip of his collarbone. When there was no prominent shift in Izaya's breathing or muscles, Shinra drew the scalpel downwards to his navel. His breaths were a little shallower now and his body was tensed up just a bit.

Patience is indeed a virtue, but not one Shinra had much of. The scalpel moved to one of the bruises and cut right through it, the crimson liquid spilling over to soak through Izaya's shirt and into the bedsheets. Izaya hissed, teeth biting down on the plastic ball-gag until there was a _crack_. That must have hurt, then, but the young doctor only smiled as he repeated the action. Another hiss of pain, a bit of squirming.

He shifted his weight lower until he felt Izaya's erection pressing against him. He rocked his hips downward to draw a heavy breath from the other before he turned his attention back to making cuts.

On one of the larger bruises, he cut out the kanji of his first name. It was hardly readable around the blood, but once everything was cleaned up, it would be an obvious reminder of what Shinra had been allowed to do.

"You should let me do things my way more often," he commented. His words were light and cheerful as always, unfitting for the current situation. "You really do look nice like this."

He leaned down to lick at the blood that was coating Izaya's body, cleaning it up only for more to ooze from the injuries. Red suited him nicely, and the flavor was one that he enjoyed as well. Getting saliva in the cuts wasn't exactly sanitary, though, but he would know how to treat any kind of infection he might cause.

When he was sure it must have hurt like hell, the bloodied scalpel was put back on the nightstand and the brunet used his palms to spread the blood around, lingering on the wounds to make them sting even more. Unsanitary, but it didn't really matter.

He moved his hand up to toy with one of Izaya's nipples, twisting and pulling and squeezing until there was a whimper, and the ball-gag cracked softly again. Izaya's face was red from arousal and his body trembled just the slightest bit.

Izaya's cock was twitching needily, and that was enough to cause a jolt of arousal to throb between Shinra's legs. Could it be that his friend was really this much of a masochist? He never would have guessed based on his usual attitude, but maybe he _was_ a masochist. Shinra drew a sense of satisfaction from being able to figure that out.

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" he asked, grinding down against Izaya's erection. He let out a pleased noise when the other raised his hips. It was just a fraction, but it was still something. Was his control truly breaking already?

He reached over to remove the blindfold before grabbing a toy out of the box. It was a dark blue dildo, just a bit smaller than Izaya's dick. He was planning on seeing if he had the ability to make his friend cum by this alone.

First he took it into his mouth, making small sucking noises, before letting his tongue swirl around the tip a few times. Then he sat back at the end of the bed, pushed his pants down to his knees, and eased the toy into himself with a small mewl. It felt good having something up inside of him, but now wasn't the time to get carried away.

He pulled the toy out to push it back in, whimpering as it hit just the right spot. Pleasure twisted in the pit of his stomach, and he kept going until he was panting and his thighs were trembling. Izaya looked as if he was close as well.

At that point, Shinra had an even better idea. Pulling the toy out of himself, he reached down to grab another two items from the box—a cock ring and a vibrator. He was going to making Izaya throw away some of his pride and beg.

He pulled Izaya's pants off so he could slip the cock ring around him. He fidgeted, looking uncomfortable, but until he tried to use the safe-word, there was no stopping.

Shinra coated the vibrator in lubricant and pushed it into the other boy, not bothering to go through any proper preparation beforehand. Another small crack came from the ball-gag and Izaya was very obviously struggling to keep from squirming.

The brunet flicked it on to the lowest setting, smiling satisfactorily as he heard it hum softly. Izaya let out a strangled moan.

He leaned forward, stomach pressing against Izaya's member. He ran his tongue over the injuries again, most of them still bleeding. The metallic and slightly salty flavor of blood was rather nice, and it was a shame too much would make him sick. It was still worth it.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Shinra smiled down at the boy beneath him, looking perfectly innocent even with blood smeared on his mouth and his fingers. He was the furthest thing from innocent, though, and that much was obvious. His voice then dropped, his tone becoming low and dangerous. "Your pride isn't going to hold up. You're going to beg me to give you what you want." He undid the gag and tossed it aside. "Now." He pushed himself up so Izaya could eat him out. "How about you give me what I want?"

Izaya looked frustrated, but he didn't argue and instead did as he was asked. Shinra let out a shaky breath as he felt the other's tongue slip inside into him, thrusting in and out in a quick rhythm. He wanted to lose himself in the sensation, but that wouldn't do—not this time.

More and more pleasure coiled in the pit of Shinra's stomach like a spring. He bucked his hips downward, desiring more but making sure to keep a tight hold on his self-control.

He gripped the headboard as he came, trying to choke down his whimpers. He was in a position of dominance and he was going to keep it.

"I bet you want to cum, too." He moved back to sit just below the other's hips. He ran his thumb over the head of the other's cock, then lifted his hand to lick off the pre-cum. "I bet you're having a hard time keeping yourself from looking desperate."

Izaya moaned loudly when Shinra wrapped his fingers around his length and gave a painfully slow stroke down and then up. That was proof enough that Shinra was right about what he said—Izaya _never_ made this much noise.

"I'm going to undo the bandages on your wrists. You're going to get down on your hands and knees, and you're going to beg. I'll give you whatever you ask for, but if you don't ask for anything, then I'll just walk out. Don't put it past me—I've already cum so there's no reason for me to even stay." He used the scalpel, covered in dry blood, to cut through the bandages, then he pointed at the floor as he pulled his pants back on.

Izaya got on the floor, his teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed. He was clearly reluctant to do as he was told, but the young doctor was determined to get exactly what he wanted. He pushed his foot down on his friend's cock, hard enough to cause pain, hard enough to pull a whine from his throat.

"I'm going to tie your hands behind your back and leave you here."

"P...please." His face couldn't get any redder and his voice trembled with embarrassment.

Shinra pushed his foot down harder, forcing a pained but needy gasp. "This is hard for you, isn't it? You can always use the safe-word if you want me to stop." He grinned. "But if you don't want to, then finish what you were saying. _Please_ what?"

"Please let me cum."

"Louder. I can't hear you, Izaya- _chama_."

"L-let me cum... _please_." His voice was more pleading now, and there was no question as to how humiliating it was for him. "I—I—...please..."

"Good." He got down on his knees to slip the cock ring off, and he gave Izaya's cock a few pumps, rough and painful.

"Shin...ra... Aah— _ahn_...!" Izaya came with a breathy moan, the loudest climax Shinra had ever heard him have, so it must have been good.

The young doctor gave his friend a few moments to come back to his senses before he pulled the vibrator out of him. He grabbed the still-damp cloth from the nightstand and began dabbing carefully at the injuries. He'd jumped straight into doctor mode, pulling a first-aid kit out from under his bed and wetting a cotton ball with disinfectant alcohol.

"We should do that again sometime."

"I'm never begging like that again."

"We'll see." Shinra chuckled, getting a fresh cotton ball to replace the one that was already soaked through with blood. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like. Quick Japanese lesson. Super quick.
> 
> -sama is an honorific basically used as an equivalent of "master," "lord," or someone else really high up. -chama is the baby-talk version of that, really teasing and disrespectful.


End file.
